


Никто не говорил, что вечность - это так больно

by yolo_jackie



Series: Long hard road out of Hell [2]
Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, demon!Sebastian, hunter!Blaine, medium!Kurt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блейн продал душу Себастиану в обмен на жизнь брата и получил десять лет. Левиафаны повержены, и Себастиану больше нет нужды работать с охотниками, но он все равно ошивается рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто не говорил, что вечность - это так больно

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из песни Marylin Manson - Long hard road out of hell.

— Адские псы разорвут тебя, — неодобрительно поджав губы, комментирует Курт с порога, стоя в дверном проеме мотельного номера. Иногда Блейн просто ненавидит его способности.  
— Спасибо за поддержку, Курт, это так много для меня значит, — саркастически кивает он, отодвигая Курта в сторону. На кровати, сцепив руки в замок, сидит Купер, который тут же вскакивает на ноги, увидев брата.  
— Я, блядь, убью тебя, Блейн! Какого чёрта ты сделал? — орет старший, хватая Блейна за грудки, и у последнего только чудом хватает выдержки, чтобы просто криво улыбнуться и не наорать в ответ. Блейн сглатывает всё, что вертится на языке в этот момент: «я спас твою задницу», «какого чёрта ты сделал?», «как ты умудрился дать себя прикончить?», и беззаботно произносит:  
— Ничего?  
Купер бессильно опускает руки и делает несколько шагов назад. Он знает этот тон, он слышал его в детстве миллионы раз: это значит, что Блейн совершил проказу, о которой абсолютно не жалеет.  
— Я не просил тебя об этом, — шипит он.  
— Ну да, братишка, конечно, не просил, — покладисто соглашается Блейн, всё еще улыбаясь. — Потому что был мёртв! Трудно просить, когда уже откинулся, да, Куп? Ты только свистни, в следующий раз я положу рядом с твоей дохлой тушей спиритическую доску,— выплёвывает он, и доброжелательная улыбка превращается в издевательский оскал. Купер резко сокращает расстояние между ними и коротко бьёт брата в челюсть.  
— Иди нахрен, Куп, — предлагает Блейн, осторожно оттирая большим пальцем кровь с нижней губы.   
— Сам иди, — любезно указывает на дверь Купер, и Блейн подавляет нервный смешок, потому что, серьёзно, ну что за детский сад? Он молча кивает Арти и Курту и покидает номер.

Стук захлопнувшейся двери звучит словно выстрел.

***

 

В кресле в углу его собственного номера сидит Себастиан, скрестив протянутые ноги на кровати, сверкая красными глазами и весело улыбаясь. Блейн выразительно смотрит на него, но улыбка Себастиана под его взглядом только еще больше расцветает.  
— Убери ноги с моей кровати, — приказывает Блейн, но Себастиан пропускает его слова мимо ушей и ноги предсказуемо не убирает.  
— Родственники бывают такими неблагодарными сволочами, знаешь, — подмигивает ему Себастиан.  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем ты говоришь, — равнодушно отвечает Блейн, растягиваясь на кровати и спихивая с неё ноги Себастиана. Демон издает протестующий звук, и Блейн замечает:  
— А ведь я просил убрать.  
— Прости, дорогуша, ты что-то говорил? Мне казалось, я слышал только белый шум, — ухмыляется Себастиан и достает невесть откуда взявшуюся бутылку коньяка. — Будешь?  
— Буду, — кивает Блейн и боковым зрением замечает, как на столике материализуются два стакана. — Не знал, что вы способны на такие фокусы.  
— Детка, мы способны на многое, — многообещающе заявляет Себастиан и тут же меняет тему. — За что пьём?  
— Мне все равно, — отзывается Блейн и опрокидывает в себя обжигающую жидкость, не дожидаясь Себастиана. Демон, хмыкнув, пожимает плечами и, чуть повертев стакан в руке, произносит:  
— Тогда я пью за то, что твоя душа обрела нового, да еще и такого обаятельного, хозяина.   
— Очень оригинально, — Блейн салютует Себастиану пустым стаканом и вздыхает.

Ночь будет долгой.

***

 

Себастиан сам не замечает, как его работа "посотрудничай с охотниками" превращается в то ли "не дай Блейну умереть", то ли "миг его первой смерти — только мой". Серьёзно, сделка с нормальными людьми обычно предполагает, что оставшиеся десять лет они трясутся над своими никчёмными жизнями, осознавая, что не вечны. Себастиану стоило догадаться, что Блейна Андерсона сложно назвать нормальным человеком во всех существующих смыслах этого словосочетания. И в досделочный период Блейн отличался желанием помахать кольтом на передовой, чего Себастиан со всей своей изворотливостью и любовью к действиям исподтишка никогда не мог понять, а уж после того, как продал душу, так и вовсе решил, что ему море по колено. Себастиан говорит себе, что дело в честности: единственное, в чем демоны действительно соблюдают эту самую честность — это условия контрактов, считайте, что это вопрос корпоративной этики, но после пятой стычки, в которой Блейн опять балансирует на грани, Себастиан сдается и признает, что не всё так просто.   
— Хватит нарываться, — однажды говорит он, хотя это больше похоже на шипение злобной кобры, чем на человеческую речь.  
— Это тебя так беспокоит, что ли? — с любопытством оглядывается на него Блейн.   
— Это меня бесит, — отвечает Себастиан и для наглядности сверкает глазами. — Прямо до искр.  
— А, — многозначительно тянет Блейн. — Ну так смирись. Потому что меня, например, ты бесишь, а ведь я даже не пристрелил тебя до сих пор.  
Себастиан закатывает глаза и тактично не упоминает о возможности свернуть Блейну шею одним щелчком пальцев, но от шпильки удержаться не может:  
— Кажется, большое самомнение шло с кольтом в комплекте?   
— Что ты, детка, — парирует Блейн, старательно копируя интонации самого Себастиана. — Это врожденное.   
— Запомни, Андерсон, — Себастиан поднимается со своего излюбленного кресла, намереваясь уйти, — я не желаю видеть твою задницу в Аду раньше, чем истечет срок. Усёк?

Себастиан уходит, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, и Блейн просто показывает средний палец ему вслед.

***

 

Иногда демоны просто предпочитают отступить, нежели напасть на них. Иногда они просто умирают, не успев причинить вреда.  
— Какого чёрта здесь происходит? — хмурится Арти, окидывая взглядом пустой склад. Пустой, если не считать непонятливо оглядывающихся людей, бывших демонских "тушек", которые только что извергли из себя чёрные, дымные демонские сущности. Сейчас, когда на ум приходят последние несколько дел, Блейн думает, что в охотничьих кругах Арти не зря считается гением: его вопрос "какого чёрта?" уже содержит в себе ответ.

***

 

— Не думал, что вас, демонов, так легко напугать, — издалека начинает Блейн.  
— О чем ты? — спрашивает Себастиан, не отрываясь от игровой приставки.  
— О том, как сегодня компания демонов слиняла сразу же, как только поняла, что их ждет сеанс экзорцизма.  
— Мммм, — мычит Себастиан, все еще преувеличенно увлеченно пялясь в экран. — Круто. Вам повезло. Хаммел, наверное, успел на маникюр и все такое.  
— Курт не делает маникюр, — отмахивается Блейн.  
— Это ты так думаешь, — пожимает плечами Себастиан.  
— Не пытайся уйти от разговора.  
— Да о чем тут говорить? Демоны свалили? Класс, поздравляю с удачной охотой.  
— В прошлый раз демоны покинули город, стоило нам появиться. А в позапрошлый хотели решить вопрос мирно. Демоны. Мирно, — с нажимом произносит Блейн. — Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
— С чего бы мне вообще тебе что-нибудь рассказывать? — поворачивается к нему Себастиан. Его голос звучит раздраженно, и он как-то даже упускает момент, когда Блейн нависает над ним со своим знаменитым ножом. — Этот трюк уже устарел, тебе не кажется?  
— И ты все еще на него покупаешься, — довольно улыбается Блейн. — Ну так что?  
— Кадровые перестановки, знаешь, — разводит руками Себастиан. — Кроули стал королем Ада. И ему понадобился новый король Перекрестков. Я всего-то чуток воспользовался служебным положением, подумаешь.  
— Поверить не могу! — восклицает Блейн, убирая нож от горла Себастиана, и, кажется, безуспешно пытается подавить приступ хохота. — Ты приказал демонам не лезть к нам?  
— Не к вам, а к тебе, — поправляет его Себастиан. — Я говорил тебе, ты не нужен мне на дыбе сейчас. Я умею ждать, Блейни. Я умею соблюдать условия сделки. Для веселья внизу у тебя еще будет целая вечность.

Себастиан возвращается к приставке, не ожидая никакого ответа.  
Блейн молчит. Ему почему-то больше не смешно.

***

 

— Ты постоянно ошиваешься рядом, — замечает Блейн, развалившись рядом с Себастианом на диване. Они смотрят "Кошмар на улице Вязов", и Блейн уже сто раз пожалел о том, что выбрал ужастик: язвительные комментарии демона не делают просмотр приятным. — Почему? Кроули отозвал всех, кто сотрудничал с охотниками, а ты остался. Должно быть, это любовь.  
— Ага, безнадежная и безответная, — беззаботно отвечает Себастиан.  
— Круто, — бормочет Блейн. Прописная истина "демоны лгут" почему-то больше его не радует.

— Хочешь совет? — внезапно спрашивает Себастиан, и Блейн неопределенно машет рукой.  
— Не особо, но валяй.  
— Когда псы придут за тобой, не сопротивляйся. Позволь мне самому забрать твою жизнь.  
— Это еще почему?  
— Жалко портить твою тушку, — напряженно отшучивается Себастиан. 

Блейн внимательно смотрит на него и читает в его вспыхнувших красным глазах: "Она тебе еще понадобится".

***

 

— Ты свернешь мне шею, да? — обманчиво спокойным голосом спрашивает Блейн. — И это будет больно?  
— Не будь ребенком, демоны умеют убивать безболезненно, — успокаивает его Себастиан. Подумать только, он успокаивает охотника, заключившего с ним сделку десять лет назад. Офигенная динамика, Смайт. Ниже некуда, такая офигенная.  
— Да ну? — скептически вдергивает бровь Блейн. — Что-то ни разу о таком не слышал.  
— Ну да. Просто вся соль в том, что болезненно — гораздо интереснее.

Когда адские псы рычат за порогом, Блейн сам впускает их и кивает Себастиану: "Давай". Псы топчутся, не решаясь двинуться вперед, и царапают когтями паркет, но присутствие короля Перекрестков заставляет их послушно склонить морды в пол.   
— Я вытащу тебя, — тихо обещает Себастиан и возвращает Блейну кивок.

Сердце Блейна останавливается.

***

 

— Что ты помнишь о своем пребывании в аду? — интересуется Курт таким тоном, словно готов конспектировать каждое его слово, но Блейн игнорирует этот вопрос. Его занимает другое.  
— Ты что, оставил на мне свой хренов отпечаток?! — рычит он Себастиану в лицо, и тот ненормально широко улыбается.   
— Прости, детка, иначе было никак.  
— Я думал, только ангелы на это способны, — замечает Курт, пытаясь предотвратить очередную перепалку.  
— Демоны просто никогда не пытались, — пожимая плечами, объясняет Себастиан.  
— Только не говори мне, что ты был ангелом, пожалуйста, — умоляет Курт, пока Блейн беспомощно хлопает глазами. — Не рушь мою веру в небеса, ангелы не могут быть такими мудаками.  
— А ведь я всего лишь падший, — весело подхватывает Себастиан. — Представь себе, оставшиеся куковать на облачке и дальше — мудаки даже больше.  
— И что теперь? — подает голос Арти. — Не верю, что Кроули одобряет твою затею вытащить Блейна из преисподней.  
— Ну. Теперь демоны не будут от нас убегать. Возможно, даже будут преследовать, — чешет затылок Себастиан, виновато отводя взгляд.  
— Вот спасибо, — фыркает Курт и встает из-за стола. — Кто-нибудь будет печенье? Тебе, Смайт, не предлагаю.  
— Да не дай Бог, — открещивается Себастиан.

Когда Курт и Арти уходят, Себастиан стоит, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку и скрестив руки на груди.  
— Просто чтобы ты знал, — обращается он к Блейну. — Твоя душа всё равно принадлежит мне.

Блейн поднимает голову, отрываясь от изучения кипы газетных вырезок, окидывает Себастиана долгим, внимательным взглядом. Себастиан думает, эти странные гляделки длятся целую вечность, прежде чем Блейн просто кивает ему в ответ и говорит:  
— Смотри, кажется, я нашел нам новое дело.


End file.
